A Reindeer Dog
by Lilly flower forever
Summary: When Nino's dog goes missing, he isn't expecting to find it at Alya's house eating carrots. Day twenty three of the ML 2017 Christmas Countdown.


A Reindeer Dog

 **Hello lovelies. :)**

 **Here's day twenty three of my Christmas Countdown. It's almost Christmas!**

 **I have no idea what Alya's house is like or anything so I just made it up.**

 **Prompt: reindeer**

 **...**

Nino Lahiffe was not happy. His dog seemed to have run away while he had been out because a door hinge had broken and he had pushed out. Nino loved his dog and wanted him to be safe which was why he was currently wandering the streets of Paris, calling his dog and hoping he would come. Harley was a good dog and usually came when he was called so Nino was starting to get a bit worried that he had not come running yet, especially since he had a bag of Harley's favourite treats that he was waving around.

A cool wind blew over him just then and Nino shivered, snuggling deeper into his fuzzy jacket. He hoped he'd find Harley soon so he'd be able to go back inside where it was warm. It was too cold outside to be wandering around for long.

He hoped his dog wasn't too cold. Perhaps he had found somewhere warm to curl up. Or perhaps some nice person had found him and would call the number on Harley's name tag. Even as he thought this, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Nino fumbled with it and pulled it out. When he saw that it was Alya, he managed to pull his glove off enough to answer it. "Alya? What's up?"

"Are you out looking for your dog?" Her voice came through the phone, sounding slightly muffled like she was slightly far away from it. There was distant yelling in the background, which was probably her sisters.

He blinked. How did she know he was looking for his dog? "Yeah. Why?"

Alya huffed. "He's over here. Come to my house." She said, then hung up.

He sighed in relief then tucked his phone back in his pocket and hurried off in the direction of Alya's house. It wasn't too far away from where he was and after a short walk, he arrived and knocked on the door. He heard Alya yell something then the door swung open to reveal her standing there. She raised an eyebrow. "You can come in." She said and Nino obediently stepped inside, removing his coat once the door was shut behind him.

Alya grabbed his hand and started dragging him upstairs. "Come on." She ushered him into the living room and Nino stopped in surprise, mouth falling open.

"Uh... Alya? Why are your sisters feeding my dog _carrots_?" He asked.

Because they were indeed feeding Harley carrots. They both sat cross-legged on the floor, patting him and cooing at him and holding out carrots which he munched on quite happily. He was loving all the attention and looked content to just sit there and be adored. Alya's sisters looked like they were having the best time and kept jumping up to get more carrots or to hug the dog again.

Alya turned to face him, giving him an unimpressed look. "Don't call it a dog. They get upset if you call him anything but a reindeer." She paused. "Why did you put reindeer antlers on your dog?" She demanded.

He snickered. "Because it looks cute. And it's Christmas so why not?"

She rolled her eyes. "I was walking with them and as soon as they saw your dog they insisted on bringing him back here so they could give him carrots. They seem to think that if they are really nice to them then Santa will be pleased and give them extra presents this year." She explained.

Nino laughed and Alya nudged his side. "You're not going to get him back easily. They love him."

He shrugged. "I'm in no rush. They can pat him for a while longer. I can wait."

She grinned. "In that case, come on!" She grabbed his hand again.

His fingers tightened around hers as she pulled him along. He didn't mind it at all, but he was a bit curious as to where she was taking him. She ran back downstairs, calling to her parents and saying she would be back in a bit. Nino only just managed to grab his jacket on the way out the door, grabbing another one that looked like Alya's when he realised she hadn't put anything warmer on.

She ran down the street and he followed, wondering where they were going. He hadn't been in this street very often and so he had no idea what could be down it. It didn't take long to reach their apparent destination. She stopped and pointed proudly to the little cafe in front of them that was still open. "Tada!" She exclaimed and Nino chuckled at her excitement.

They went inside and both ordered a hot chocolate before sitting down at one of the small tables by a window. There was a clear view of the snow outside but the cafe itself was warm and cozy. Nino sighed happily as he sipped his drink slowly.

The two of them sat there for a while, Alya chatting away happily about something with Nino occasionally adding his own opinion to hers. Eventually, when their cups were drained, they paid and went outside again. Alya had put on the jacket he had brought with him a little while ago upon realising how cold it actually was outside, thanking him gratefully. They walked back to her house slowly, still talking with each other.

Once they arrived, her mother spotted them and with a smile, ushered her two sisters off to bed. They went reluctantly, each hugging what they thought was a reindeer one last time and promising more carrots the next time he came to visit them.

While Nino clipped a lead onto Harley's collar, Alya disappeared into another room. She reappeared a moment later with something held behind her back. He raised an eyebrow at her. "What have you got behind your back?" He asked suspiciously.

"Close your eyes and you'll see." She replied.

Nino didn't have the heart to tell her that he wouldn't see anything with his eyes closed so he simply shut them and waited. When he felt something like a headband go over his head, his eyes flew open. "Now you match!" Alya announced, giggling.

Nino raised a hand to his head only to feel a pair of reindeer antlers stuck on top of his head. He rolled his eyes and she ushered him out to go back home, still laughing. "See ya later Alya." He said with a fond smile and hugged her before stepping outside.

She waved to him. "Goodbye little reindeer." She cooed playfully and he grinned, deciding to get her to wear reindeer antlers on her head tomorrow. Then they could both be reindeers.

 **...**

 **It's actually Christmas Eve for me right now and I'm very excited for Christmas at the moment! It's my first Christmas with other family not just my parents in several years so I can't wait. I have a little nephew that we are staying with tonight and he is soo excited to stay up and see Santa.**

 **Anyways, the next one will have Gabriel and Mama Agreste so there is still a chance for you to suggest a name for Mama Agreste. Please do!**

 **Christmas countdown question: If you have a pet, do you dress it up in holiday accessories? I haven't really ever dressed any of mine up for Christmas but we got a little jumper for my cat because he gets cold and we almost got a Santa one.**


End file.
